Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a person consumes various things, including medications or liquids, such consumption may be observable in the sweat of the person. A vapor sensor can be worn by the person to measure one or more properties of their sweat vapor. Wearable vapor sensors can be used to measure features like compliance with taking of medications. It is desirable to increase the accuracy of readings from such wearable vapor sensors by decreasing the rate of bad sensor readings, for example, from a dirty or blocked sensor. Bad sensor readings may also be the result of tampering with the sensors or intentionally blocking the sensors.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.